This invention relates generally to a garment bag of the type generally used to transport garments stored on hangers and in which the bag may be folded over along a transverse medial line. In the art, such bags have generally had a forward wall having a longitudinal zippered opening through which the garments are inserted into the interior of the bag. However, in many instances insertion of large or bulky garments through the narrow opening provided by the zipper was quite difficult. It was frequently necessary for the user to pull on the front panels in order to maintain a sufficient opening between them, which can lead to a tearing of the material used to construct the garment bag. Alternatively, if the front panels are not pulled apart, the garment may be creased or torn by the zipper teeth as it is inserted. The instant invention, provides a novel garment bag construction in order to overcome these difficulties.